Can You See Me?
by TenraiTsukiyomi
Summary: Kobayakawa Sena. Relying on her legs as a weapon and blind, one often wonders how much time it would take before she broke in two. The world of American Football was not to be taken lightly, after all. Warning: FemSena and slight AU
1. Chapter 1

**I love Eyeshield 21 recently thanks to reading an awesome genderbend of Sena. I admit I don't understand the rules as well as American Footballers do, and I apologize if I somehow offend you by writing something that . . . offends football? Well, this just popped up and if someone else wrote this type of plot could you please tell me? I've seen Naruto and Kuroko Tetsuya being wrote on as blind, but so far I haven't seen a hint about Sena being blind. Also, Sena here is a girl because I'm just a freak for genderbend. e.e**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21.**

* * *

Seeing is believing, and perhaps that's why people fear what they can't see.

In that she couldn't understand.

She was different, that much she sensed, but sometimes she wondered how people feared what they couldn't see.

She was content with not seeing, shouldn't everyone too? Or was it just her?

For as long as she could remember, she always saw darkness and darkness and _blackblackblackblack_. There were no other colors in her world of featureless voices and unknown sounds. There was no face to match the voices she heard every day, although she could trace their faces like she did to her parents and Riku, she would probably die of embarrassment. There was no shapes or figures to connect with the noises of everyday, be it living or not.

Maybe, that's why she was frightened easily.

To her, seeing was more frightening than not seeing at all. At least, not seeing stopped her from seeing things doing horrible sounds, the sounds that screeched and almost damaged her ears, and it frightened her because the sounds were just too much. In her opinion, seeing was worst because then she could see lots of things, things she— she couldn't explain it, but she was afraid of seeing. Darkness was sort of her comfort, because it protected her of the visions the reality dished out to everyday person. Not seeing was her cocoon against the world, and she was content with that.

Riku used to say the world was very pretty, but Sena simply couldn't imagine anything pretty that could match those horrible sounds she sometimes heard.

Being blind was not bad once she got used to it. Although she couldn't see everything, she could still hear, smell, touch and taste; and that was more than enough for her. Because she was blind, Sena's other senses were more advanced than the average person; though, that was more as a necessity than anything.

Bullies was a constant thing to look for, that's why she instinctively learned how to hear people approaching her. If one had the ability to do so, you could tell there was certain . . . rhythm in each people's footsteps. Sena's parents steps always sounded heavy yet at the same time light, while the bullies' steps were heavy with something other than their weight; the vibrations on the ground were just too different. Once, when she didn't know how to hear people's steps approaching or feel slight vibrations on the ground, several bullies cornered her and beat her up because she did something they didn't like; the pain was something she didn't want and it made her more scared of seeing, because surely something horrible comes with the horrible pain that had wrecked her tiny frame. And to avoid pain, Sena instinctively learned how to hear someone's footsteps approaching, she learned how to tell the difference between the good vibrations and bad vibrations on the ground — this quirks of hers doesn't improve with training, but with practice of avoiding bullies— no, it improved with just everyday activities, although little by little.

So, if she heard someone or something bad, she would usually run for her life. Hearing footsteps were useful for other things, like dodging bumping into people or knowing if someone was following her or not — so far, after several years of improving this quirk, no one had managed to escape her paranoidness.

She couldn't see, so her mother instead showed her that touching could trace the outline of their faces too. She wasn't really good in this, but it was better than nothing. Besides, it also helped her recognize things such as pencils, papers, cameras, cellphones or books. And even if their shapes were the same, there was just this texture that belonged to each thing, same with the hands — although to notice this she would have had touch the thing throughout her life, like books or bags, or her parents' or Riku's hands, those things were familiar to her so she could recognize them by touch.

If seeing was believing, then to Sena,_ feeling_ was believing.

Because feeling, either physically or mentally, was the only way she could 'see' the world. Feeling the pinpricks of rain, the soft textures of her bed, the slightly rough hands of Riku, the warmth her parents gave her with hugs, the tiny pricks that signalled someone was looking at her, the vibrations across the ground as someone approached her meaningfully — Feeling was the only way she could 'see' the world.

And to avoid pain, to avoid being cornered, to avoid being _catched_ — Sena learned how to hear what normal people couldn't hear, she learned how to smell different things, she learned how to identify a familiar object by touch, and she learned how to **_run _**for her life.

But being blind had its disadvantages too. She couldn't see colors, shapes or the lines the children drew on the ground. As a child, she especially sucked at playing games because she couldn't see where the end or beginning was, games involving colors she lost big time, not to mention if it was hide-and-seek children would become too mad at her winning too much. No one aside from the principal and a few teachers knew about her blindness, because if anyone knew it would be worse for her; Sena's parents understood this, and Riku would come to understand this too when he got older, if he didn't already since he was sometimes too mature-looking.

Being different meant being an outcast, and humans never took well to those.

But she was fine with everything. It was normal for her, even if bullies sometimes catched her and forced her to carry their things.

Riku would get really mad when he finds out she was still doing errands for other people.

* * *

She was starting high-school this year.

She had her parents; but it would also be nice to hace friends that wouldn't mind her useless and blind self.

And as she looked up the doors leading to the insides of High School, she resolved to make friends.

Or at least that's what she told herself, she knew this year would be the same as always. She would do errands for people, her grades would be bad, Riku would be missing and she wouldn't make any friends.

It was the same ever since she was a kid.

Still, just looking at the board that could or could not have her name gave her shivers.

Kobayakawa Sena didn't know that this year she would be introduced to a world she never dreamed to be part of.

Neither did the others.

* * *

**Sorry for any mistakes. This is short because it's a sort of introduction. This will be a bit hard since I just started reading and watching Eyeshield just 5 days ago, but I love it and am to the 123 chapter in the anime. I can say I'm proud of it since I have school and homework.**

**Also, you see, I did not mention Mamori Anazaki or Deimon high School in this short prologue. I'm trapped between getting Sena into Deimon Highschool or Bando Spiders, because well, Sena is blind and while she can run fast, hearing and feeling the vibrations on the ground has also become her ability of sorts. Since Bando Spiders has a music-like theme which involves music, rythm and vibrations... Sena could MAYBE be fine. Although, the temptation of just enrolling her into Deimon is high too. It could be easier to introduce Sena to other thanks to using the Hiruma excuse. **

**. . . Probably going to do the Deimon Version. Don't have imagination big enough for doing the Bando Spiders version, or because I don't understand Football enough; new to it. Maybe gonna do the Bando Spiders Version as a one-shot later. **

**If anyone out there doing a FemBlindSena please notice me. ^^**

**I don't know if someone already wrote a Blind!Sena fic, but this is simply just a plot that wouldn't remove itself from my brain. **

**Also, I'm more used to making indifferent, brash or a headstrong sort of character, which is totally Sena's opposite. It will be tough I'd say.**

**Sorry if it bores you, but I want to see how I can write Sena without seeing, just hearing and feeling vibrations across the ground. It was too interesting, and I give credit to all those Blind!Characters stories out there. They were awesomely wrote, although I just read a few of them, like three or four stories of them. Dunno, but oh well.**

**Please tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21.**

* * *

Sena gulped, barely stopping herself from shaking as other people her age walked or ran past her with their numbers in hand. At seeing their own results, either they cheered, laughed or cried, sighed or sulked; it was almost driving her to hysterics for different reasons

It was too loud. The faint vibrations on the ground alerted her that there were lots of students. Their voices may as well be high-pitched scream to her, their footwork were too careless and harsh, so it could be nothing more than a crowd of students in front of her.

Suddenly, she was glad she left Patt at home, or he would have run and made a fuss; she really love him but he was too overprotective. Today she decided to leave him at home since it would probably be crowded, and he really didn't like crowds, so she resolved to make it here alone — although it had been difficult to find the school, and she almost got ran over by a car _(something she wouldn't tell her parents, or god forbid Riku when she e-mails him)_ if it hadn't been for that person who was nice enough to tug her back. She was also grateful to that boy for giving her directions, although he sounded a bit funny - not that she would say it out loud.

But right now she had a problem. How to find out if she was in or not? That was the other reason of her growing panic.

Let it be known, that while Sena can 'see' other people by the sound of their footsteps or vibrations on the ground, or pinpoint their direction by their voices, it is not exactly 100%. Sure, she can hear bullies before they show around a corner, and no one has missed her range of sight, but that's when she actually focuses on hearing. If there were hundreds of people like in the streets, there was no way she could keep track of certain people or her attackers unless they stood out, it would be too jumbled to tell each footstep apart or it could be like taking notice of something, but passing it off and ignoring it; just like how you take notice of such as your mother making a different bento than normal and you passing it off.

In short, this means that no one has escaped Sena's range of 'sight' when there are few people or if they really stood out in her mind AKA frightened her enough, which was not hard really. She had no photographic memory, thus she could not remember someone she just met unless by their voice and name, maybe; her parents she knew for a long time, and Riku there would be a bit difficulty hearing his footsteps come because she had been inexperienced back then. She also only knows if the people are bad or not if she concentrates; the bibes of a bully are normal enough for her to recognize from a distance away if they are so obvious.

Sena's capabilities of this were higher than average, but not in that superhuman way, because in the end she just learned to do those things just by instinct of avoiding pain and desesperation of 'survival', not training. It was all instinct of avoiding normal threats; hear people marching towards her in anger, running away, submitting to her bullies and carrying their things — her instincts were those of a herbivore, one which avoided violence and pain, one which ran away at first note of a carnivore, one which resorted to things other than eyesight to survive.

Not for the first and last time in her life, Sena felt nervous and on the verge of running away. Sena gulped and gathered what little speck of courage she had, and walked up to the nearest person with light steps. "A-Ano," She stuttered, "C-Could you please help me find my n-number?" Inwardly, she prayed this was a nice person.

"Huh?" The person, a second-year girl with a friendly smile, turned to her.

The short girl scrambled for a early prepared excuse _(invented by Riku in their last e-mail)._ "Y-Y-You see, the students are too high and I'm too short. O-Of course if this bothers you I-I can ask another, I-I-I am new and—"

"Okay, okay." The girl chuckled lightly. "My name is Anezaki Mamori, yours?"

"A-Ah... K-Kobayakawa S-S-Sena."

"Ok, What's your number?"" Mamori asked kindly, and she continued. "I'm not so tall myself but I will help."

"E-Er... T-Thankyou s-so much. It's Number 021."

Mamori turned to the board and scanned the list, smiling when she found it. "You passed."

Her mouth dropped open a bit. "I did?"

She turned back to the shorter girl who was actually surprised at having made it. "Congratulations, Sena-chan. Let me be the first person to welcome you to Deimon High." She shook hands with the shorter girl, before pausing and widening her eyes. "Oh, I can't belive I forgot! Gomen, Sena-chan—" She paused at this and hurriedly added. "I can call you that, right?" She received a timid and numb nod, making her smile and continue. "I have to go now. See you another time, ne?"

"H-Hai..."

With that, the proud second year of Deimon High dashed off to somewhere, leaving her new Kouhai alone in the sea of students.

Sena just stared in the direction of rapidly retreating steps with no small amount of nervousness.

It was a first to not be ignored, another thing for someone to call her with -chan, another for someone to look forward meeting again.

Maybe, just maybe, this year of school would be different; Sena didn't have the heart to erase the tiny hope inside her.

Then, she felt pin-pricks in the back of her neck, and she tensed up. Someone was staring her, no, make that two people.

She was frightened when another student screeched right in her ear, and she suddenly felt a part of her regret not taking Patt with her today.

* * *

**Due to some events, Sena didn't meet Mamori when they were young. Sorry if some of you don't like it, but this happens in my fic. Sorry if I made her OOC.**

**I'm sorry I'm not currently updating my other stories, but this writer's block makes me write in a way that makes me want to smash my computer afterwards. e.e **

**Before, I always wished authors would write soon but now that I'm one myself I understand what they went through, and all those authors out there, you have my apologies for down-grading your hardships. There is life outside of the computer, there are writer's block, there is laziness, there are countless reasons authors can't update in short periods of time; I understand now that I'm a writer of fanfiction myself. Yes, I'm happy by every review, by every letter that I write in this website, it makes me brim with happiness that you even take your time to comment, but I cannot update if I have writer's block. I love every reviewer, favorites and follows, and for that I will try to come up with something to make each chapter so that I can update. For now, so far, one of the best ways to get rid of those ideas that are aiding that "Writer's Block Bug" are by getting rid of them AKA write them down. e.e **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21.**

* * *

"H-Hiruma, are you sure this is OK to do?"

"Of course it is, you fucking fatass. You want new members for the team, right?"

"Yes, b-but-"

"No buts! Keep looking, damn it."

Hiruma growled in frustration, about ready to rip out his hair as his eyes scanned the crow for any potential slav— ehem, players. None of these fuckers were worth noting so far, aside from 3 or 4, but they had no use more than the other pawns he blackmailed into entering the play if they didn't have the drive.

After all, they were running out of time. This year was their last shot at the Christmas Bowl, and those chances were not looking very high thanks to that bastard of Shinryuuji. They needed full-time players that had real drive to play, not puppets who would give out at first fucking sign of damn trouble; they were bastards that would pay in blood and tears,_ that_ Hiruma vowed with a malicious smile. But still, if they couldn't find players with fucking drive, they would have to make do with the bastards he would threaten into entering Devilbats; fuck, just about anything and anyone would do, and yes, they were that desperate.

Some part of him was pleased fatty wasn't making much a fuss this time, it would have been a pain to drag the fatty with him. Tch.

"H-Hiruma?" The giant beside him timidly spoke up, a shaky and unsure finger pointing at a certain new student. "H-How about that boy?" A part of Kurita felt a bit guilty for this, but if there was anything bigger than his heart it was his want to stand in the Christmas Bowl as a player; he inwardly prayed for forgiveness.

Hiruma's sharp green eyes zeroed towards a blob of pink hair and brown hair. Anezaki Mamori, the thorn in his side and a irritating pest, was pointing at the board and talking to a new student, and from the expression on Anezaki's face it was pretty obvious the brat had gotten in; sometimes the fucking woman was just that expressive. He felt a spike of amusement and deviousness at receiving future blackmail against Anezaki, but then his attention shift to the shrimp standing meekly next to the taller girl.

For a moment, he narrowed his eyes as he took on the posture; it was different from the other fucking brats. More alert, more anxious, more panicked, although that could be because the boy was a wim— He paused, his eyes narrowing further as he took on something barely noticeable; there were strange features on the brat.

Hiruma scoffed. "Fucking fatass, that's a damn girl." But it was no surprise the damn fatty confused her for a boy. Tch_. Some girl._ No curves worth notable, no chest, face hidden behind an irritating mob of hair, although Hiruma had to admit to himself that her legs were . . . decent.

Still, something was twitching at the back of his skull. It reminded him of something, but he couldn't recall anything and it irritated him; and suddenly, he felt himself itching out to grab his Devil Handbook and cause some mayhem and terror, but it could wait until later.

They had to recruit victims— ehem, players.

It was still the first day, thus for the moment his blackmail on the student body was not as large as he would have liked; it would take him 4 days max to collect worth note blackmail on _all_ the students and teachers in Deimon. Until then, he would have to make do with this.

Hiruma's eyes gleamed evilly.

Kurita swallowed down his nervousness.

"Kekeke. Let's go, fatty!"

And for about the 16th time that morning, he stepped out of the shadows of a building with the fatty trailing behind him as they zero-ed on their next prey.

That was, unknown to even Hiruma, was the start of something that either made them laugh to tears or want to tear their hair out at their stupidity.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21.**

* * *

Sena felt a chill travel down her spine, and then she heard it — two set of footsteps, one more heavy than the other, marching purposely into her direction, she was sure of it; she stiffened up and turned hear head towards the people approaching her.

Of course, if she had eyesight in that moment, there's no doubt she would have screamed her head off, because a blond-haired demon and a giant were running straight after her. But one thing she registered was the big, resounding thumps, and she gulped because she had never met anyone with footsteps that were that heavy.

And any panic and fear she had only sky-rocketed when she was suddenly grabbed and thrown into the air. Shock and terrified, she could only wait until she was set on the ground. For the record, one of the ways she could 'see' was sensing vibrations on the ground, so if she were in the air she wouldn't be able to; it was like being robbed of a natural defense, and it made her uneasy, very much so.

Kobayakawa Sena didn't like being in mid-air.

"Congratulations! Congratulations! Congratulations! Ya-Ha!"

She could only manage a nervous smile as she tried to push down her hysterics. This had never happened before, and she didn't now if she should be happy or terrified.

When they finally put her down she could have sagged with relief if her head wasn't spinning so dangerously, and then she could feel a pair of hands thrusting something into her hands. Sena scrambled to catch it, and she identified it as a phone.

Sena gulped, and glanced in the direction of the people who threw her in the air, pushing down her fear for the moment, but barely.

Hiruma for his part, strained as much as he could to smile as nicely as he could, which was still pretty demonic if you ask anyone; nearby students who knew of him nearly pissed themselves and ran off screaming, this confused the new students but they would know soon of the resident demon. "Here. Tell the news of your success to your parents." he said gleefully.

Sena blinked slowly, surprised. "A-Are you sure I can use this?"

Hiruma could barely suppress that cackle of malice bubbling up his throat, instead his smile widened to show his sharp teeth; if he was surprised the brat didn't show fear he pushed it down to concentrate on his current task. "Of course!" He replied in fake cheeriness.

Kurita looked particularly guilty and scared, not that the Kobayakawa could see it.

Sena nodded hesitatingly, but finding a part of herself thinking that the senpai in Deimon were somewhat nice, fingers already fumbling around the buttons of the unfamiliar phone. She took some time to type it down, but she did it and when it ring she opened her mouth. "Kaa-chan, are you there? It's me, Sena; I was—"

She was cut off as Hiruma swiped the phone off her hands and dashed away with a gleefully evil cackle, Kurita hurrying after him with resounding footsteps.

Sena could only stand agape at what just happened.

. . . At least she hadn't thrown up from nerves or was scared into a stuttering mess.

. . . Still, she hoped she wouldn't get ran over until she got home.

. . . Maybe not bringing Patt was not such a good idea.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21.**

* * *

After spending majory of her time getting lost, asking for directions and running at first sign of trouble now that there was no crowd, she finally managed to get home.

She was just fumbling with the door when she heard a voice recorder, rustling of big counts, and vicious barking and growls, along with the sounds of something tearing. Sena furrowed her eyebrows in worry and opened the door, closing it behind her with a "I'm home!". She stopped dead when a voice recorder turned on over and over.

_"Ya-Ha! Let's play Amefuto! It's a sport that combines Power, Speed and Tactics; the ultimate competitive sport! Get your ass to the Amefuto Team and JOIN! Kekekeke!"_

"E-EH?!"

A whine interrupted her shock, and she stepped forward only to find rolls of paper on the ground. Then, two paws were pressed against her as a snout nugded her almost pitifully. "P-Patt?! Oh, what're you doing?!"

"Oh my, Sena?" Mihae's head popped around the corner, and her eyes widened before she immediately set up to help her daughter entangle Patt from the rolls of paper. "What's happening, dear?"

Sena shook her head. "I don't know, Kaa-chan. When I got home it was like this... And Patt..."

* * *

_**(At the same time)**_

Hiruma grinned darkly as he practically threw papers of invitation to the Amefuto Team.

Kurita could only struggle to keep up with the faster blond, but there was a hopeful smile in his face at the thought of anyone entering the team.

* * *

_**(The next day)**_

_"Be careful, Sena." Shuyuma repeated what he said to his daughter every time she went out. "There are beasts out there." _

_"T-There are?!"_

_"A larger sized would be good too, Sena! Who knows when you're gonna hit a growth spurt." said Mihae while looking for the right size of uniform for her daughter._

_"O-Oh..."_

It was just bad luck that the school made a mistake and instead sent her a male uniform.

Which lead to this day, where Sena finally put on the male-version uniform of Deimon High. She hummed, before turning to Patt who was sitting on her bed. "What do you think?"

Patt wagged his tail and tilted his head, before jumping over and pawing at her tie, making her crack a small smile.

"Thanks, Patt." Sena fixed her tie albeit clumsily, before scratching her dog behind the ears.

Patt was her dog friend of sorts. He had been a gift from Riku, and was sent to her 3 years prior in her birthday; thankfully her parents hadn't really protested against a dog. Patt was, assuming by how she hugged him or how he weighed, an enormous brown-black dog who was still growing; he was no cat, but Sena loved him none the less, although he was probably the only dog she didn't fear. Patt was a Doberman Pinscher according to the letter from Riku, and ever since then her parents insisted she take Patt with her when she goes outside; not that she minded really. Some company was really nice, and besides, Patt helped her from getting serious injuries when she dozed off. Although, there are special times, like yesterday, when Sena decides not to bring Patt with her.

And despite taking Patt with her outside 90% of the time, people still don't know she was blind; they just assume Sena brought Patt with her to seem tough. Being with Patt also lessened the bullies too, and when he wasn't with Sena and she returned home with bruises, Patt would memorize the smell of 'victims' on his dear owner and get his own tribute; he was smart, he was strong, but most of all he was possessive and vengeful — which was probably why Riku got Sena a dog like Patt on her birthday. He was probably grinning spitefully at the images of the bullies getting their own medicine as he sent Patt towards the Kobayakawas.

To this day, every bully that were chewed off their bottoms' by Patt cursed the dog to hell, and those that were taken revenge on gained a permanent fear of Doberman Pinschers, dogs, and Patt himself; when Sena e-mailed Riku on how strange the bullies had acted the next day, the white-haired boy couldn't help but grin widely, severely creeping out his classmates the next day as he was still grinning.

Of course, Riku's schemes was carefully hidden from the oblivious Sena, Mihae had no idea, and Shuyuma was all for it — he was a father after all, and what type of father wouldn't like a protector for his daughter to keep all those slobbering beasts away? In fact, the more Shuyuma thought about it, the more he agreed in Patt being Sena's protector.

. . . Which was probably why Shuyuma had made a deal with the Deimon High principal so that Sena could bring Patt with her to school, although it was under the conditions of no trouble and taking care of Patt.

Sena smiled happily at her dog after checking her bookbag. She had everything after packing it the night yesterday with Patt's help, including the modified cellphone her father got her. "Okay, let's go, Patt!"

Patt gave a calm woof in response and ran outside, prompting Sena to smile and follow the familiar steps and barks of her friend.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21.**

* * *

Patt barked at his owner.

Sena smiled weakly. "Don't worry, Patt, I'm alright." She received a growl in response, making her laugh nervously.

Somehow, she seems to have a people of bumping into strange people. She had crashed against someone just minutes ago - probably because she was spacing out, that was the main reason, besides not seeing at all, that she was involved in clumsy accidents even though her senses were sharper than average people's . . . when she actually paid attention that is, otherwise she was just the average blind girl who got into accidents.

Patt was not amused at all, and if she hadn't pulled at his collar while apologizing profusely, no doubt he would have tried to bite the boy's arm off. Thankfully, they parted without any injuries.

"Sena-chan!" called out someone.

"E-Eh?" Sena blinked, stopping momentarily and turning to the direction of the voice. For a moment, she stood like an idiot, before realization dawned on her. "M-Mamori-senpai!" Sena yelped.

Mamori smiled brightly, mentally cooing at the picture of a red-cheeked Sena and how she was called 'Senpai'. The boys at school were idiot perverts, the girls always called each other '-chan', so suffice to say this was a first time for Mamori to be called Senpai, no thanks to those slobbering perverts. "I was searching you everywhere!" Mamori exclaimed, puffing a bit from searching for the smaller girl.

Patt narrowed his eyes at the newcomer, recognizing the scent that had been on his owner the day before.

"M-me? B-But why?" Sena stammered.

Mamori paused, glancing around before leaning in and whispering in hesitation. "I ... The principal told me about it... About how you can't... you know..._ see_."

Sena's eyes widened and she paled. "O-O-Oh..." she responded meekly. "T-T-The principal told you..." In her years as a student the principals had never told someone. They would always leave her alone unless necessary, it was a nice change though.

The pinkette nodded. "He assigned me to be your guide of sorts, since you don't know the school grounds that well, and..."

"O-Oh..." Sena mumbled, then she blushed and bowed frantically. "Not that Senpai is a bother! I-I mean, I'm just surprised, that's all! I didn't mean anything that could offend Mamori-senpai! Senpai is very nice! I'm probably the real bother here! So if it isn't much bother please take care of me—"

Patt biting her pant legs and pulling lightly cut her off, and he growled impatiently.

Mamori seemed to finally take notice of the dog. "Oh! So this is your guide dog, right?"

The 'Guide Dog' narrowed his eyes and snapped his jaw at the pinkette, making her step back.

Sena gulped, and tugged on the collar of the Doberman Pinscher. "I-I'm very sorry, senpai, he doesn't like strangers very well."

Patt puffed out a snort from his nostrils, eyeing the pinkette in dislike and disdain.

"A-Ah, I see." Mamori sweatdropped. It sure didn't seem like a normal dislike of strangers... The dog reminded her too much of _that_ person's own dog. Which reminded her...

"Sena-chan." Mamori began seriously.

Sena gulped at the tone. "H-Hai?"

"There is a person in Deimon that you have to avoid." Mamori instructed. "He is someone you shouldn't mess with. He is a demon who will reduce you to nothing but bones if you look into his eyes! He is someone who can and_ will_ do bad things to you!"

"A-Awful p-p-person? B-Bad things?" stammered Sena in fear, throat drying as her mind suddenly flashed off to a huge, bulky demon with awful features that dragged her into an ally and proceeded to beat her down — she paled stark white.

Patt snorted somewhat incredulously, and just bit on the sleeve of his extremely short owner and practically dragged her down the road, ignoring her squeaks of mortification and embarrassment. He was completely fine if that woman left them alone. He could take care of his owner fine!

Mamori sweatdropped and jogged up to catch up. "By the way, what club are you going to try?"

"M-Me? A c-club?" Sena sweatdropped as she imagined how she would crash and destroy countless things, getting yelled at before getting kicked out. She hung her head in depression. "Mamori-senpai... T-T-That's impossible..."

Mamori shook her head. "Not until you try it! You will surely find a club you will work well on despite your setbacks!"

Sena smiled weakly, but she couldn't help the warmth in her cheeks. It was a first in years since a fellow student bothered to be nice. In her past years the boys had always been mean, the girls were just as mean if not more so; they were _scary_. Only Riku had bothered to help her at all, especially teaching her how to run; although most of the time those runs were used to run errands... But, Mamori-senpai didn't seem like such a bad person.

They continued on to school, with Mamori making idly chatter and Sena answering in timidly short replies.

Patt huffed, glaring at the taller student from the corner of his eye. He was not used to other people aside from a selected few crowding around his owner, in fact he preffered it that way. Oh how he wished to chase the pinkette human off, but if he did so he would make his owner sad, and he didn't like his owner sad, so he would let the human stay with his owner for now. But if that human harmed his owner, she would be taken care off. After all, anyone who so much as looked at his owner weird deserved Patt's scorn.

If dogs could even scorn, but he was unique ... AKA terrifyingly protective.

In short, he was a twisted, maniac and bigger version of a certain demonic dog of hell.

And in another place, a light-colored dog of a certain blonde demon sneezed, wrinkling his snout before continuing to devour his meat.

* * *

When Anezaki Mamori met Kobayakawa Sena that day, it was baffling enough that she knew right away the latter was a girl. If you asked Mamori, she would respond that it came with girls' instinct. Still, what came more shocking was the news the principal gave her and the profile full of data that was handed to her.

Somehow, she was to be a guide to a new student who was blind. Age a year younger, absolutely blind, has a Guide Dog, gender female... The photo and name was what struck her in shock, because she certainly recognized that mop of brown hair from before.

Mamori was a friendly person, so it was somewhat normal she immediately befriended the blind, shy, meek little student - and despite the gender confusion_(?)_, she had to say that Sena-chan was_ cute_. Kinda like those cute puppies in the magazines, those with long hair and completely adorable; Sena-chan reminded her of a kicked puppy with all her flinching and stuttering, although she did look like a boy with all that baggy clothing and the hair hiding almost her entire face...

But oh well, the fact stay the same.

Sena looked fragile, overly so. In all her years of life Mamori hadn't ever met someone who looked so much like a kicked puppy as Sena did, one who looked so . . . _pitiful _at that. In fact, it looked as if a gentle breeze could take her down. She was short, much shorter than an average student, even for girls. She looked overly scrawny, and it made Mamori faintly wonder if she was eating well. Her personality was absolutely adorable, but that made her a target for those awful bullies she knew were roaming the hallways, especially that Hiruma-kun.

And as she looked over the smaller girl, and expertly stayed away from the jaws of the Doberman Pinscher, Mamori had to admit that Sena _did_ look like a boy in that moment. And call it a girl instinct or something, but if Sena were to cut her hair properly and wear clothes that didn't made her swim in them, Mamori was very sure she would make a very, very, verryyy cute girl.

And, although Patt was nothing more than vicious so far, it was obvious he was protective over Sena; Mamori couldn't fault him for that, even though she was sure he was very aggressive and evil on daily basis.

Discreetly, Mamori smiled thinly to herself.

No one knew it for sure, but Mamori had a very aggressive side to her that only comes out when Cream Puffs were involved. And even though she met Sena-chan just a day ago...

Something about Sena-chan just made Mamori want to protect her like the cute little sister she never could have, especially from those perverts or bullies.

"Sena-chan, do you have a cellphone?" asked Mamori kindly.

"H-Hiii? A-Ah, um, y-y-yes!"

Mamori's smile widened. Sena was indeed very adorable.

It was disappointing the school gave Sena the male uniform though. Mamori made a note to talk to some staff about that.

* * *

**_(After class)_**

They separated after Mamori helped Sena go to her class, Patt having been left behind the school since he couldn't enter the hallways. In the process though, she had been handed several flyers to which she was hopeless with, thus she resolved to ask her Kaa-chan for help after she return home. After class ended she quickly packed and bolted out of the classroom, but unfortunately bumped into someone just as she turned around the corner.

The class, the hallways, _everything _turned silent.

Really, there was no way Sena could have known, despite being sensitive when she wished so, that she would walk right smack into a scary-looking blonde blowing bubbles with pink gum.

"Watch where you're going, fucking shrimp." he snapped in his usual way, although it sounded less malicious, and more of an irritated absent-mindedness sort of mood.

Sena gulped at the raspy and down-right scary voice. "Hiii! Y-Y-Yes! I'm sorry!" Without waiting for an answer, she bolted down the hallway filled with something akin to terror and fear - she herself was frightened too. The person she just bumped into... made her skin crawl.

And unknown to her, the person she just bumped into, Hiruma Youichi, widened his eyes in shock while his gum actually fell out of his mouth.

Time seemed to freeze for him as he stared after the girl who bumped into him. His slanted eyes never left the figure of the girl who just bumped into him until she disappeared, but he wasn't really seeing a girl who was running down the hallways with her book bag in hand; he was seeing an Amefuto player running—no, _flying_ down a grass field with a Amefuto ball in hand, speed so insanely fast she blurred through the battlefield, dodging around other players and just _getting a touchdown for Devilbats_—

A shark grin grew on Hiruma's face — who would have known that it was the same girl from yesterday, and that this girl could run _that_ fast...

He had to get her.

No other team would get her even if he had to black-mail them with everything he had. _That fucking girl was his_, Hiruma decided. She was going to join the damn team, and with her speed surely they could—

Hiruma was by no means of stretch a nice person, in fact one could say he was 100% evil if they didn't know better, but he saw the figure of the girl. Even though she looked like a boy at first glance, what couldn't be mistaken was that she was almost scrawny looking, her bones looked too thin and brittle, she was too short _(a fucking understatement)_,looked like she could be snapped into in an instant and wouldn't survive on the field for even a second. In short, the girl who could run so insanely fast looked as if she could break under one punch, she was _that_ weak-looking.

Hiruma could already imagine the girl breaking into pieces under the assault of bigger teams like those fucking Shinryuuji and damn Ojou, hell even a punch from weaker teams—_ just imagine how easily her bones would break,__ especially against that monster Shin and that sorry excuse of a panty-chaser, that fucker Agon_.

But still, Hiruma was someone who would do anything to win. His goal was the Christmas Bowl, and he would use any players he could to reach that place.

Even so, a part of Hiruma couldn't help but whisper to him about how easily she could break in the field, how easy she would be snapped like a twig by the _average_ opponent—

Hiruma ruthlessly shoved that thought process away. They needed anything to get to the Christmas Bowl, and if he had to use a girl... Gender didn't matter to Hiruma. Only skill did, and even then, he and the fucking fatass were in a position where they would accept anyone.

This wasn't a matter of want, this was a matter of _need_ — they needed players, especially one with fast legs.

Like the same shrimp that just bumped into him.

He recognized that fucking brat, the girl who he and fatty met yesterday. Perfect, he didn't have to waste time getting an address or phone.

Students in the hallways who had begun pitying the 'guy' who bumped into Hiruma, quickly pissed themselves at the shark-grin on Hiruma's face, and they quickly fainted.

"Kekekeke..." Hiruma chuckled darkly, unwrapping another sugarless gum, popping it in his mouth and blowing a bubble with it, his mind already going over plans to make that _player_ join the Devilbats.

He would make that fucking shrimp join if it was the last thing he would do.

* * *

Sena smiled slightly as she heard the sounds of teeth tearing meat and chewing. She herself leaned against the fence and took out her sandwich and nibbled on the bread as she listened to her helper eat his share of food. "It's enough, right?" she asked her dog quietly, scratching his ear with a small smile, the incident of bumping into a scary person all but shoved to the corner of her mind. Being with Patt just seemed to have that effect.

Patt barked in satisfaction.

_***BAM* *CRASH***_

Sena choked on her sandwich and turned rigid, Patt shot up and placed himself in front of the smaller girl, crouching lowly and growling dangerously. What happened next was too fast for Sena's mind to register, but Patt could certainly see the process.

What Patt would describe next was the appearance of 3 humans he remembered very well by just their scent, and he growled loudly.

The three delinquents snapped their heads towards the growling sounds, and their eyes bulged when they saw _that_ dog.

"Huh?"

"Huh?!"

"HUUUH!?"

Only one year after Patt was given to Sena and he had been already attached to her, enough to get satisfying, succesful revenge on those who wanted to make her or already made her a gopher. These three humans were one of the prime examples of his 'witch hunt', although they were one of the lucky ones to not get scarred from a confrontation with a dog of hell; yes, they were _very_ lucky that they were stopped from bullying Sena just when Patt was 'inexperienced'_ (but still tough enough to make grown men cry to their mothers)_ in dealing with bullies around his owner. Riku had been so very pleased that the idiots were taken care of so quickly and that Patt proved to be more attacked to Sena _**(Read: vicious, evil, aggressive, and maniacal to all but Sena)** _than he first thought; Sena was still as oblivious as ever.

But even if they weren't scarred, the three brothers would rather die than admit that a dog got a one over them. But they never turned Sena into their gopher again. After all, that dog of hers was shitty scary.

Sena was successfully scared off her wits when very, very and absolutely heavy footsteps slammed down on the floor; they seemed familiar but one thing just didn't seem to kick in.

Kurita Ryoukan puffed as he ran towards the three brothers in concern. "Are you guys alright?!" he cried out in worry.

The Huh-Huh Brothers stared at the giant who easily threw them off, then the dog that was too scarily smart, and then threw off the uniforms of the Amefuto club and high-tailed out of there.

Kurita looked crest-fallen and near tears. "And it was such a long time since we had recruits for the Amefuto club..." he whimpered, dejectedly turning around.

He paused, and stared.

Sena's spine stiffened as she felt someone's eyes amidst her try-for-sneaking-off.

"..."

"..."

"..."

For a moment, Kurita just stared at the, unknown to him, blind girl. Then, Kurita's eyes brightened so much it hurt, smiling widely as tears of happiness start to pour out. "There's still one left!" he cried out joyfully.

Sena tried to run away, she really did, but her legs were frozen by terror and the giant had just been close enough to reach out his arms and—

_***CHOMP!***_

"YEOWCH!"

Sena recognized that sound very well, and her eyes bulged. "PATT!" she cried out in horror.

Patt had clamped his jaws on Kurita's butt venemously in response of seeing his dear owner's terror.

* * *

"I'm sorry! He didn't mean anything, I swear! Please don't get too mad, it was an accident! Oh god, does it hurt? Should I call the hospital? Do you need surgery!? I'm sorry—"

"Ah! No, it's okay, really!" Kurita laughed sheepishly as he remembered how many times he was bitten by Cerberus. But despite the circumstances of their meeting, Kurita couldn't help but feel absolutely delighted as he arranged some drinks and pastries for his guest. They had a new recruit after all! "My name is Kurita Ryoukan! Want some coffee? Or tea?" Kurita beamed brightly.

"O-O-Oh no no nonono, that's okay!" Sena stammered, still frightened from being hauled inside the garage and terrified of how Patt just bit someone; this person was heavy AKA huge, he would break her in an instant! At her feet sat Patt who only growled, baring his teeth in anger. Sena winced, and fidgeted in her seat. "Um... You see... I'm not here to be a new recruit..." she said in a really small voice.

Kurita stilled, and it was as if lighting struck him as he gaped, before he slumped in depression. But none the less, he still served the tea and cakes. "Ah... It's okay... I don't mind, don't mind... Want some tea...?" he offered in a really depressed voice.

Sena flinched in guilt, twiddling her thumbs nervously.

Kurita noticed how Sena looked so guilty, and he smiled kindly. "Well, how many dozen sugar cubes do you want."

Sena sweatdropped. "Ah... O-One is fine..."

"Here you go!"

Sena felt around the space in front of her until she grasped the cup of tea, taking a sip as an uncomfortable silence descended upon them. Kurita-san said this was... an Amefuto (American Football) club, a sports club. Sena dimly remembered her father mentioning how violent it was, and she couldn't help but agree when she heard several cracks and other_ scary_ sounds when the TV was on; although, she also recalled that Riku liked American Football, he didn't really say it out loud, but with how he talked about it while teaching her how to run...

Still, even if she wanted to she could never do it; Sena slumped. Having a setback such as lack of eyesight sets her on a low place in society, in both social interactions and physical activities; the only thing she could do was run away or do errands, and even then she got into accidents. It was absolutely impossible for Sena to play American Football. Riku had a chance, but she did not, she didn't even know of girls that played American Football. Besides, she couldn't even do Dodgeball as a sport no matter how much she tried, or any sports period, so it was obvious to Sena that American Football was NOT her sport.

"I guess we'll only have two players again this year…and we have a game coming up too." Kurita mumbled as he sullenly gobbled his cake.

The shorter girl blinked her pupiless eyes slowly, her mind processing what the giant had said. "D-D-Don't you need... eleven players to play Amefuto?"

Kurita brightened in excitement. "You know about American Football?" His mood seemed to lighten up at seeing Sena showing some knowledge of it.

"A-Ah... I-I-It's not that I p-personally..." said Sena weakly. She just remembered the words of Riku when he spoke of it, that was all.

"For our games, we get 'support' players from other sports team." Kurita explained as he rummaged through the ridiculously huge pile of 'garbage' and taking out a videotape. Then, he paused. "Ah, what's your name?" he asked kindly as he walked over to the TV in the club room.

The Kobayakawa blushed and bowed as much as she could while sitting. "K-K-Kobayakawa Sena!" she squeaked out and blushed harder. "N...Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." The onion-haired boy replied with a happy smile, before turning and inserting the videotape. "Here's a video of last year's game! Watch it, you will see how fun American Football is!"

Sena looked away from where she assumed the giant was with a nervous look, realizing that Kurita-san didn't know she was blind.

What transpired next was the game beginning... and Sena really wanted to cry and run far away from that place. There were always vicious and enraged shouting, leering and evil laughs, and loud thumps that sounded painful. Then, at the end of it, there were several cracks and snaps, and then there was screaming about getting a stretcher and how a player was knocked out with broken bones...

By the end of it, Sena was clutching her tea cup until her knuckles turned white, her face absolutely pale and completely petrified. That did_ **not**_ sound fun, not at all! It was totally different from how Riku described it! Now she was sure of it, if she ever got 'tackled' like those people in the videotape, she wouldn't faint, she would _die_.

Kurita chuckled nervously. "Two players fainted and had to be taken away. In the end we lost, but it was fun!" Sena shievered at his definition of _fun_. "That was last year's practice game against the Ojou White Knights!" Kurita turned sad again. "And at the rate the team is going, Christmas Bowl will be just wishful thinking..."

"Christmas... Bowl?" Sena's wide and pupiless eyes gained a tint of hesitant curiosity.

"It's the finals! The game is only played once a year, every Christmas. The strongest of all teams clash there, the East and the West face off! It is amazing! It's played at the Tokyo Stadium with relays being shown on its Aurora Vision!" Kurita spoked excitedly, his mood bright at the mention of his— _their_ dream. "It's like the ultimate battlefield in a war! Someday we'll stand on that field! Wouldn't you agree? Even though we lost the first match, we will make it into the Tournament this time! All of us, together! We will literally clash heads with out opponents, just thinking about it gets me fired up!"

Frankly, the mention of the Christmas Bowl was not the only thing that amazed Sena. Kurita-san had a dream, and he spoke of it like it was a precious thing... Something about it made Sena's heart go out to him _(not that it was hard to, much to Patt's chagrin)._

"I-I see..." Sena put her tea cup on the table and bit her lip, mulling over it nervously. "A-Ano... C-Could someone like me... enter the club?" THere was it. She couldn't believe she asked someone to let her join, much less one of the most violent sports known to men_ (or so her Tou-san told her)._ Beneath her, Patt seemed to be choking on the piece of the strawberry of her cake.

Kurita gaped at her with hopeful, wide eyes. "Y-You want to enter the club?!"

"I-I-If it isn't much problem..." she mumbled, wincing as she could already feel the dissaproving stare of Patt. It was surprising how a canine could show such human emotions; Sena was completely naive to the fact that Patt attacked other people by whilm alone. "A-Ano... is it even allowed for girls to play...?" Sena blushed red while casting her eyes down.

Kurita beamed. "Of course! It's just that girls don't join because of the harshness of the game." It was true, even Kurita knew that. American Football was a completely physical sport where injuries such as broken bones or concussions were common. Girls did not have the body type that the sport required, and more often than not they were cheerleaders than regular team members, or even a Team Manager. And now that Kurita really paid attention, the girl in front of him, the one he mistook for a boy the day before, looked like a solid tackle could take her down; inwardly, Kurita cringed at the image. This girl was smaller than him by a **_wide_** margin, she was even smaller than most girls he saw daily and that was saying something considering that he compared their size to himself. Sena could look like an ant next to him for all anyone knew.

Still, the Devilbats were not in a position to reject potential members. Musashi had left, and now it was just Hiruma and Kurita as regular members who actually knew the rules of American Football. And even though Kurita knew there a slim chance for Sena playing in the field, he was delightened. They had a new teammate, that was all that mattered and Kurita knew Hiruma would be glad too.

_Besides,_ Kurita gulped with his skin a shade paler, _Hiruma would kill him if he found out he let a potential team member 'escape'_.

"Would you like to be the team manager, Sena-chan?" Kurita beamed. One could never imagine the elation Kurita felt. Ever since the club was funded there had never been willing and permanent members since they were known as the worst Amefuto team, and to finally meet someone who wanted to enter the team Kurita, Musashi and Hiruma funded... Kurita had never been more happy than he did at that moment.

She blinked. "Team . . . manager?"

"Un! They do what's called scouting - They analyze opponents' plays, set up visiting games, and handle general management duties. They are ultimately responsible for the team's administration."

Sena was a clumsy person by nature, and she wasn't as smart as others, but with the harsh reality of being blind, she had no dreams of analyzing the other team, she would get absolutely lost; she was basically fail. She could already imagine it — Kobayakawa Sena, filming incorrectly and getting lost, arriving late for matches without filming a bit and then she would get kicked out of Devilbats. Yes, her future as a manager was very, very bleak; heck, anything was bleak in her place.

"Hm? Is something the matter, Sena-chan?" asked Kurita curiously.

Nothing could be said as the door to the clubhouse was slammed open harshly. They were all frightened out of their wits, especially Sena.

"FUCKING FATTY! GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR!" roared Hiruma as his frustrated eyes skimmed furiously over his patch of notes. The reason of his anger was simple. After the girl had ran down the hallways there had been no way for him to catch up, so it left with him looking for her with his wide net of students. However... Fuck dammit! Not one of his slav— _acquaintances_ managed to find the damn girl.

"H-Hiruma, you're back earlier than I thought." stammered Kurita nervously. Hiruma seemed more irritated than usual, thus making the chubby boy really nervous; any would have in his shoes.

Sena was stiff in terror at the scratchy and demon-like voice, and it was behind her...

"Of course, fucking fatty." Hiruma scoffed, throwing his notes away with a sneer. "No one is as slow as a fatass like you, now get your ass up. We are gonna go hunting for— _... What. The. Fuck?_" He stopped dead as his sharp eyes took on everything within an instant, particularly the fucking shrimp who just made him go through the trouble of finding her with no success.

For her part, Sena slowly turned her head around in terror and fright. Patt was growling lowly besides her.

There was awkward, tense silence.

Kurita quickly stood up with a nervous laugh. "A-Ah, Hiruma, I can explain. You see, this girl is the newest member of Devilbats—"

Suddenly, Hiruma burst out in a mad cackle. "Kekeke! For once you can do something right, lunch-box!"

That was not the reaction Kurita Ryokan expected. "E-E-EH?!"

"Hiii!" Sena cried out when someone, probably the scary person, this Hiruma, grabbed her by the back of her uniform; Hiruma also expertly pushed down Patt with several makeshift traps in the messy clubhouse. His grin was wide and frankly frightening.

"Fatty! Go outside and set up the forty yard dash!" Hiruma ordered without pause, hauling the smaller size girl like a cat until he could look at her in the eyes... or where he presumed were her eyes. He would have to make some plans to make the shrimp cut her hair, it wouldn't do in matches to have her vision blocked.

"Huh?! But Hiruma—"

Kurita was cut off when Hiruma fired at him with his guns madly. "GO YOU FUCKING FATASS!"

"GYAAA!" Kurita cried out in terror as he fled the room with some objects to do his mission.

With an evil smile, Hiruma dragged the fucking shrimp towards a mountain of clothes. He released his grip and rummaged through the mountain of clothes, before pulling out a piece of red with the number of 21, and then threw the uniform at the shrimp's head. Immediately, he turned back to rummaging through the mess in the clubhouse.

"W-W-What's this?" Sena whimpered, her hands nervously wringing the thing in her hands. They were clothes, but what—?

"You an idiot, fucking shrimp? It's the damn uniform for the Devilbats."

"E-Eh!? B-B-But then— this m-means— please wait, I—" her stammers were void as Hiruma chuckled darkly and slapped some hard-feeling equipment over her. With a few expert clicks, the equipment was secured around her, and then Hiruma snatched the shirt from her and slipped it over her head. It was over in a few seconds and Sena couldn't do anything to stop him, not that she could have anyway.

Then with a shit-eating grin, Hiruma grabbed her by the collar and dragged her out to the field where Kurita had already set up the forty dash mark.

With that, her fate was sealed to American Football and _them_.

For good or for bad, no one knew or really wanted to.


	7. Chapter 7

**I thankyou all those that reviewed, favorited and followed. **

**P.S: This story is written more as a way of entertainment and to crush the plot bunnies of doom born from reading amazing FemSena fics. e_e**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21. **

* * *

Humans always have this fear of the unknown. As a child, they have this moment where they fear the darkness, or more commonly known as the sounds under their bed, all fuelled by the stories of their parents, myths or simple imagination. Seeing is believing, and until then they won't believe on real things — in some part of the human mind they will always fear the darkness. After all, many things are hiding within the Darkness, many things yet undiscovered or proven true, and for that Humans fear the darkness; they can only believe and understand in what they see, and what they can't understand, they fear it.

If humans can't see it, they will always be dug down by the terror of not knowing, the fear of being unaware of their surroundings, the sheer panic when they don't know what's coming at them.

There is a reason Humans believe in what they see — it reassure them of the reality they know and numbs down their fear and terror, makes them so _blissfully_ ignorant to the dangers of nature or that yet undiscovered by humans.

With Sena, she didn't fear the darkness itself_ - was already far too accustomed to the Darkness of her world, what were the difference between black and other colors anyway? They were all the same to her... even if she knew others thought differently, even if she knew it was because she was blind -_ but that doesn't mean she doesn't have this natural fear of the unknown — the sounds, the vibrations, the senses... Sena was not fearless and would never be, the blindness only heightens this fear, because the only thing she sees is Darkness, and she would be forever unaware of the colors or the reality normal Humans see. Sena, despite accepting the Darkness humans fear so much, still has many fears, and they all center around the unknown. Blind people are already accustomed to the Darkness too, but even if they suppress it or ignore it, they too have fear of the unknown.

To Sena, Feeling is Believing—

And perhaps that was why she was believing she was going to get killed in the most painful way known to man.

Really, it was not surprising if you asked anyone who knew of her kidnapper. His cackles were bone-chilling, the blind girl could feel claws _(they were, right?!)_ as his hands, since she was carried on his shoulder she could feel his ears and they were**_ pointy_**, something about his mere presence was terrifying... If Sena could get out of the grip this person had on her, she would have run for the hills, not seeing or possibilities of getting ran over by a car were thrown out of her mind and replaced by terror and fear; Patt wasn't there too, and Sena just knew it had to do with this Hiruma-san. He had been left at where she met Kurita-san, and even now she could still hear his snarls and howls of anger.

* * *

Sena was pale white as the scary person, Hiruma-san was his name, dragged her off to somewhere. Multiple times she tripped over rocks or other objects or just tripped because, frankly, the blond demon's strides were long and fast; it was hard for her to keep up. And adding her lack of eyesight, it seemed that Hiruma got irritated and decided to just haul her onto his shoulder like some sack of potato.

Hiruma, for one, was grinning wildly, and anyone who saw him cackling as he hauled his next _victim_ quickly paled, ran away or looked away in pity and sympathy.

And as they approached the field, Kurita could be seen nervously waiting for them with all the things set up. The giant was watching nervously and worried as his friend carried Sena to the field, all the while ignoring any stutters or weak protests. "H-Hiruma..." Kurita spoke up feebly while trembling at the scary look on the blond's face. "W-W-What are you...?"

"Kekeke! Isn't it obvious, fucking fatty?" Hiruma grinned and non-gently planted the terrified girl in front of a painted white line. "We are doing the forty dash mark."

"T-Then... what is Sena-chan doing...?" Kurita trailed off hesitantly.

"This shrimp," Hiruma jabbed a clawed finger in the trembling girl's direction. "-is our Golden-Legged Running Back."

"R-Running Back!?" Kurita's mouth dropped open. "Not that it's a bad thing, but she was already joining as the Manager—"

_A click_, Kurita wisely shut up as a gun was pointed in his direction while Hiruma smiled darkly. "Then she will just have to do both fucking roles, damn fatty."

* * *

_**(Outside the Deimon School Gates)**_

Mamori frowned thoughtfully as she peered down at her cellphone's time, before checking her surroundings to see if she could catch sight of Sena-chan. "Maybe she went ahead...?" murmured Mamori to herself with a tint of worry, but she knew Patt would take care of her; his personality assured her of this fact.

"Or maybe she joined a club?" mused Mamori, then smiled. "Good for her then. I will just have to see her tomorrow." Those were plausible reasons. Maybe the feeling in her stomach was just hunger? Hum. Maybe some Cream Puffs aren't so bad now...

Then, Mamori laughed lightly. "And here I'm worrying for nothing, she will be okay." Still, she was a bit disappointed. She had hoped to walk with Sena and get to know her a bit more.

Oh, how wrong she was — Not many good things came out of being with the resident demon after all.

* * *

"Alright. Fucking shrimp, you will run these 40 yards and I'll time you. So run as if the hounds of hell are after you, got it?!" Hiruma grinned and an evil aura seeped off him in waves. Kurita and Sena shivered, the latter nodding frantically, although she didn't really know when to stop running. "Good! Stay here until I give the fucking signal."

"A-Ano... And that's...?" She didn't have enough guts to run away now. She heard the loud sounds that were definitely guns and the clicks, so even if she was not the smartest kid in class, Sena knew her kidnapper could kill her the moment she ran. She didn't want to die yet. And if by some stroke of mercy she escaped this time, Sena knew this person would track her down the next day; she just knew it.

"Kekekeke... You will know soon." Hiruma laughed sinisterly as he patted her in the back.

Then he went with Kurita to the end of the 40 yard dash. "H-Hiruma, are you... I mean, Can Sena-chan really do it...?" asked Kurita hesitantly.

Hiruma smirked. "Yeah. With those legs, I bet she breaks the five-second wall."

_The barrier between a sprinter and an average person, and their chance for the Christmas Bowl._

"But, breaking the 5-second wall... isn't that asking too much?" Kurita wondered, no small amount of concern for the fragile-looking Kouhai showing. "And wouldn't it be odd? If she were really such fast runner wouldn't she have a name for herself?"

Hiruma's smirk faltered, and he internally cursed. While he _did_ research on the student body, and _did_ find enough blackmail material to fatten his Devil's Handbook slightly, he still didn't have _all_ the guns against _all_ the student bodies. It would take him some time _(two or three days more, who knew the new bastards had so many dirty secrets... Kekekeke...)_ before he would have all the students' secrets, and apparently, he still didn't cross this shrimp's data — He had no real time to search the girl's background information in detail. Still, he will find out soon enough. "Tch. Maybe you're right. We'll just have to find out then, so shut up and pay attention, damn lunch-box." His small smirk turned into a maniacal grin. "Ready... Set..."

40 yards away, Sena fidgeted nervously as she anxiously waited for the... signal. They were too far away to be heard, so what was the signal?

Then, Hiruma took a deep breath and _screamed_.

_**"CERBERUS!"**_

Sena turned rigid when she registered pounding steps, and her blood froze in terror when she felt the hungering gaze in her back.

Cerberus, a little demonic dog that could be carnivore, eyed her back hungrily; his claws sharpened and an aura of pure evil seeped off him.

_So run as if **the hounds of hell** are after you, got it?!_

And then Sena_ ran_. Like the wind, like lighting, like her very life depended on it; maybe it was, considering she understandingly thought Cerberus was really a hound of hell ready to drag her down. Her imagination was really vivid in picturing herself getting chewed on, and although Sena does not know how it would even look like, what she knows is that it is synonymous with _painpain**pain**painpain_ and she knew it was horrible either way.

And if Sena thought Hiruma was scary, then Cerberus was 10 times scarier with his animalistic snarls and howls and how she could feel his breath snapping at her heels— and she ran_ fasterfaster**faster**_, all the while screaming in terror and wishing more than ever that Patt was by her side.

Kurita was torn between gaping in awe at the_ blur_ or look in horror as Cerberus chased her off, while Hiruma stood calmly and clicked the stopwatch when she shot past him, the blond demon looking as if she wasn't about to be dragged to hell while his pet chewed on her bones.

He checked the stopwatch and a wide, shit-eating grin grew upon his face, and Hiruma looked at the sky and_ laughed_.

"YAA-HAA!"

A new High school record.

**_Former_ **holder Shin Seijuro, Linebacker for the Ojou White Knights: **4.4 seconds.**

_**Current and new** _holder Kobayakawa Sena, Running Back_ (oh yes, Hiruma would make sure of that)_ for the Deimon Devilbats: **4.2 seconds.**

As he thought, these were Golden Legs, and for probably the first time since the stinking old man called a Time-out when his geezer was hospitalized, their chances for the Christmas Bowl increased, even if by less than 1%. Now Hiruma was sure of it, he couldn't let this shrimp get away — she was going to be their Running Back, that was a fact the shrimp would have to get accostumed to.

_And when a Devil sets his eye on something, one better pray for his victim's sanity by the time he was finished._

On the other side, Sena collided smack with the fence. Cerberus seized the opportunity and pounced.

And in that instant, Sena thought it was all over. She would really get dragged to hell by the growling terror that could chase her at top speed, something _only Patt_ had been able to do when they went to run. She was going to die. Ohgod, she was going to die. She didn't want to die yet, she was too young, she still wanted to do a lot of things. _Ohgodohgod**ohgod**_ she could practically feel the teeth about to chew on her skin and she was going to die—

Cerberus bit at her jersey and shook the material until a dog biscuit plopped out. Immediately, he switched target and clamped down his jaw on the treat previously hidden in the girl's back.

For her part, Sena was utterly terrified and traumatized. And her parents often mused why she feared dogs even if she adored Patt...

Sena swallowed down another bout of hysterics and looking about ready to cry river of tears — _she was alive_.

Ehem. One would wonder how the dog biscuit, which was used to bait Cerberus into chasing Sena, ended up in the blind girl's back, right? Well, rewind to this...

_"Kekekeke... You will know soon." Hiruma laughed sinisterly as** he patted her in the back**._

He really was a demon. Maybe some demoness dropped her baby on her way to Hell, and that baby grew up to be Hiruma Youichi. Ah, imagine how sad the demoness was when she found out her baby got lost, but no doubt she would be proud at the terror Hiruma inflicted with just his presence. Yes, it all made sense, Hiruma was really a demon - that's the theory students of Deimon High came up with, and it made them all the more scared-shitless.

Excitement, hope and glee stomping down any other emotion, Kurita rushed up to the still petrified and collapsed Sena, took her by the shoulders and started to shake her non-stop. "Sena-chan, that was amazing! You can't keep this hidden! You just have to be our Running Back, please! With you surely we—" Kurita babbled on happily, looking ready to cry tears of joy at the tiny hope for the Christmas Bowl in front of him.

Hiruma cackled like the demon he was. "Kekeke. With her in the team, the spring game is ours!" There was this fuzzy thing inside him - excitement? Keh. It had been a long time since he felt that. Not only that, but the amount of cards he could use in the matches just increased. Kekekeke...

Kurita stopped shaking the dizzy girl, instead putting her on the ground and holding her up from collapsing in the floor. "Oh, that's right, the game's coming up." he said in realization. "When does it start?"

"The day after tomorrow."

The giant choked on his spit, making strangling noises. "B-But, we don't have enough members!" he exclaimed, alarmed.

"Glad you realize it, fucking lunch-box." Hiruma stared at him in boredom. "Even if we have the chibi we still need 8 more pawns." Hiruma stated bluntly, his sharp eyes studying the drained girl in front of him.

Sena whimpered. "B-But... how can I be a player...? I don't even know the rules... or how the game is... And I'm n-not that strong."

Hiruma and Kurita stared at her blankly.

"There's no way you can be strong." They chorused, one more deadpan than the other.

A rock slammed down on her head. Their response was too instantaneous, and even if they were utterly right...

The truth really hurts, doesn't it?

Hiruma snorted. "Listen here, fucking shrimp." Hiruma barked as he pointed a clawed finger at her face, the nails just brushing against her forehead and making her gulp. "We sure as fuck don't need your strength, but we need your speed, got it?!" There was no way her arms could hold much, but her legs were gift from Kami. Now that there wasn't that uniform that almost swallowed her whole and hid her figure, Hiruma could see that her legs weren't_ decent_ as he first thought; _they were much more_. Those legs were good, _very good_ - incredible even - although she still looked like a boy as far as Hiruma was concerned, and any girly curves she may have can be hidden with the Devilbats equipment and uniform, which was good as far as the blond was concerned; after all, no one would connect a tiny girl to the speedy demon he just found, né?

Although no one could tell this shrimp was a girl even without the uniform... Hiruma made a note to make the shrimp cut her hair off and use clothes that wouldn't accidentally injure her by tripping; and to make her at least recognizable as a female when she wasn't in the uniform. It wouldn't do if other teams found out and tried to recruit her; they could try, but they wouldn't win, Hiruma would make sure of that and _more_.

But setting that aside, Hiruma glanced at the chibi's legs; they were trembling, but she didn't look ready to collapse. In fact, the fucking chibi didn't look that much_ physically_ exhausted; although, the same couldn't be said for her mentality.

Oh well, she will have to get fucking used to it.

On the other hand, Sena was in shock and utterly speechless.

* * *

_**(That night - Kobayakawa Residence)**_

"The American Football club?!" Mihae practically shrieked, utterly scandalized. "Sena, that's reckless!"

Sena shrank back meekly, a part of her wishing that she hadn't left Patt at her room.

Shuyuma paused amidst reading his newspaper, and glanced at his daughter.

"Why would you want to enter such a club?" fretted Mihae. "The Cooking club, the Art club, the Track club - there are other clubs that are safer than American Football Club...!"

"Sena," Shuyuma spoke up. "Why do you want to enter such club?"

Sena poked her fingers together shyly. "I-It's just that it sounds very . . . " Sena gulped. "... fun."

"No, Sena. The American Football Club is not for you." Mihae instructed, but nothing could mistake the worry and anxiety in her eyes. "That sport is violent, you will get injured even if you stand by the sidelines! Oh, there's no way I will let my baby into that club." Mihae griped her daughter's hands with a sort of urgency, desperation and no small amount of concern. "Sena, that sport is not like volleyball or any other sport. You could get _crippled._..!"

Sena hesitated, feeling insecure; she _did_ remember Hiruma-san saying she would play in the sports... Her Kaa-chan was right, even if she didn't know Hiruma-san would most likely make her play in the matches. Sena couldn't see the real thing, but she could hear it and it didn't sound very safe, the clip Kurita-senpai showed her was even more terrifying. She could get injured _(tremendous pain, like in those occasional bullying)_ or even crippled_ (despair and anguish; she will become more of a burden to her parents and Patt; Riku's lessons were in vain...),_ and since Hiruma-san wanted her to play _(and she doubted she had any choice)_ she would be killed the moment she stepped in the field; Sena was very sure of that.

Part of Sena desperately wanted to agree with her Kaa-chan, to listen to her and the next day tell Kurita-senpai and Hiruma-senpai that she couldn't join the club. But—

_Hiruma snorted. "Listen here, fucking shrimp." Hiruma barked as he pointed a clawed finger at her face, the nails just brushing against her forehead and making her gulp. "We sure as fuck don't need your strength, but we need your speed, got it?!"_

They said they _needed_ her. No one had ever told Sena they needed her for remotely anything. The bullies from the past were different — she could have been replaced anytime and any day, they just picked on her because they_ wanted_ to, not because they_ needed_ to. However, Hiruma-senpai and Kurita-senpai could have picked any other person from the school, yet they chose her — a tiny, blind and spineless girl to join their team; and part of Sena wanted to believe she was needed, and even if she felt terrified and frightened by the mentions of the sport... it felt nice to feel needed, to have a purpose amidst the Darkness, and Sena wanted to cling to that feeling so much...

Because she had nothing else.

Determination filled Sena as she faced her parents. "I want to stay in the club, Kaa-chan, Tou-san. Please?"

* * *

Make no mistake, Kobayakawa Mihae and Kobayakawa Shuyuma loved their daughter very much. Despite Sena growing up, she would always be Mihae and Shuyuma's precious baby girl.

Ever since the moment she was born, when they saw her without all the blood and wrapped in pink as she was nestled on her mother's arms, they were captivated.

How could they not? Their baby— _their Sena_ had looked so beautiful yet so tiny and overly fragile. Her skin looked so soft, like fragile silk, and her bones had looked to be made of glass, her eyes so big and innocent and breath-taking with all those shades of brown, orange, cinnamon and amber — but when they found out about her eye condition, they mourned for her as much as they were more determined on their job to make their baby happy even with her blindness

Sena was, and still is, their little angel. And Shuyuma and Mihae knew that their little angel still couldn't fly, she was defenceless and utterly innocent, prey to all those creatures outside in the world, especially those boys _(barbaric monsters, slobbering beasts; Shuyuma called them)._

They very dearly wanted to protect their defenceless little angel in any way they could. Perhaps that's why they let Patt stay, or why they looked the other way when Patt came home with suspicious activity, or why they had let Riku hang out with their baby _(in reality, Mihae was all for it, while Shuyuma was chagrined; Riku had been so utterly confused at the glares directed at him by Mr. Kobayakawa)._

Their daughter was blind, but that didn't change that they, as any parent did, wanted what was best for their little miracle — if anything, her eye condition just strengthened it — but now she was choosing to be part of a violent sports' club like Amefuto... and even if she wasn't going to play in the match but stand in the sidelines as a support, they wanted to say no, to tell Sena that she couldn't enter the club, to not let her get broken so painfully easy for they knew she was both physically and emotionally fragile...

Their little angel was still tiny and fragile, more so than others, and that frightened the Kobakayawas more than anything.

Yet, as they looked at their little Sena's face, filled with so much hope _(so painfully innocent and bright)_, they felt conflicted.

Very dearly they wanted to tell Sena that they would not agree with it, that they wanted her to choose another club that was more safe, but the words were stuck in their throat the more they looked at their daughter.

Because, no matter how much they wanted to avoid it, their little baby was growing up into a young girl, and someday they would have to let her go out into the world without them — even if her world only consisted of darkness, but that's why they would prepare her and protect her until then.

_Until then, she was still their baby girl, who was theirs to protect until the moment came. _

_Until then, she was still theirs, and anyone who harmed her with them within vicinity would go against the wrath of protective parents._

_Until then, she was still their little angel, and when the time came for when she didn't need them anymore, she would still be their little miracle._

Now, however, as they looked at her hopeful face, they knew they couldn't really deny her want to join this club, even if they wanted to protest with all their being.

And thus, when they told her that they consented, but only if she was careful, their breath was taken away by the brilliant and beautiful smile their angel smiled — and even if only a bit, their hearts were lighter at the happiness of their little girl.

However, in the end, it didn't erase their anxiousness and worry, and they showed it quiet well after their daughter practically skipped up to her room, still with that bright smile even if she bumped into things, smacked into a wall, or tripped on her way to her room.

"Dear, do you think...?"

"Let her be for once, Mihae." said Shuyuma softly.

Mihae bit her lip. "But, that's—"

"Just look at how happy she was, Mihae." said Shuyuma in resignation, and Mihae hesitated. "Sena does not ask us for this kind of things, I even think this is the first time she asked to be part of a club." He carefully added 2 cubes of sugar into his coffee. "Besides, Patt is with her and he will protect her."

After a few moments, Mihae sighed. "It's just... I can't help but worry." murmured Mihae sadly, slumping on a chair. "Our baby is going to enter such a violent sports' club... It worries me so much."

Shuyuma understood her feelings very well, even he didn't want her to enter the club, but Sena looked so hopeful... as a father, for now he can only encourage her to go on, because if it was not now, someday she would spread her wings and fly away.

Shuyuma wanted her to be ready to live out her life without them if it came to push, it was more preferable than throwing her into a den of lions without any amount of protection.

However, that still didn't erase the want to protect his little girl, to shield her from the harm in the world, but he can only do much before Sena's set free.

However, that day wasn't coming any soon if Shuyuma had any say about it. There was no way he would just let some snot-nosed brat take his daughter away. Oh no, he will make sure the unknown boy is suitable for his baby girl before even letting the brat date his little angel.

Shuyuma sighed. "...For now, we can only hope things go well."_ and pray that no slobbering beast would set his eyes on their little baby._

Of course, Mr. Kobayakawa maintained that train of thought carefully hidden from his wife, who without a doubt would cheer for it.

* * *

_**(Same Time - Another Place)**_

The lights were out, engulfing the room in pitch darkness, with the only light being the laptop he was typing.

The shrimp from today, he would have searched her background earlier but other matters came in, but finally he had time.

Hiruma smirked as he scrolled down the background of . . . Kobayakawa Sena.

A girl with no spine, being a gopher for years before all those incidents mysteriously lessened 3 years ago, often mistaken for a boy and resulting in wrong uniforms, too short for a normal person her age, frightened of nearly everything, clumsy and has a habit of_ almost_ getting herself run over by a car or other accidents...

Everything was just as Hiruma had expected, however, when his eyes caught on a certain information, his eyes widened.

_Well, wasn't this just dandy?_

Hiruma Youichi snorted, before bursting in maniacal, bordering on hysterical, laughter as several scenarios flew through his mind.

Indeed, it was _fucking_ splendid.

Fuck dammit.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Sorry for any mistakes or OOC.**

**Please leave a review.**


End file.
